Little Prue's Day
by BetweenTwoWorlds
Summary: Phoebe's daughter is left with Piper for the day and causes mischief... I'm not sure how good it is but I think it's cute..


This was written hurriedly and is certainly not my best work, but I think it's a cute little story

**A DAY IN THE LIFE OF PRUDENCE MELINDA HALLIWELL..PHOEBE'S DAUGHTER**

Phoebe Halliwell raced through the living room searching for her computer.

"Piper! Have you seen my laptop?" she yelled flipping over cushions in a fruitless attempt to find her computer.

"Check in the dinning room!" Piper yelled back from in the kitchen. Phoebe raced into the dinning room to find her nephew Wyatt on the computer playing one of the many computer games she let him play on there.

"Wyatt! I've been looking all over for that," Phoebe told the 7 year old boy angrily.

"Sorry Phoebe," he said grinning at her. Her anger melted at the sight of those cute green eyes.

"That's alright, I just need it for work," Phoebe said smiling at him and taking the offered laptop. "See you after school," she told him as she grabbed her jacket from one of the chairs. Piper came into the dinning room holding a little brown haired girl with pigtails who looked a lot like Phoebe. "Aww, bye Prue honey," she told the little girl kissing her check and waving to Piper before running for the door.

"Bye Mommy!" The girl yelled after her waving even though Phoebe was out the door.

"Wyatt," Piper said to her son, "Take Prue upstairs and get her ready, then tell Chris he has ten minutes left before you leave for school." She told him placing the little 3 year old on her feet and looking at Wyatt.

"Ok mom, come on Prue. Let's get you ready," Wyatt said taking his younger cousin's hand.

"I wanna wear my princess outfit!" Prue told him excitedly as they made their way upstairs.

-- 10min. later--

"Prue," Piper called to her niece in the living room. "We've got to go to the store today to pick up potion supplies, grab your coat."

"When do I get to go to Kat's house," Prue asked referring to her best friend who lived next door.

"Tonight," Piper promised holding up the little girl's coat so she could put her arms through it. "Now let's go!"

At the store Piper looked through rows of spices and Prue walked up and down the aisle clearly board with shopping. Soon the mischievious little 3 year old began to call bottle's from the shelf telekenitically. Piper glanced at Prue for a second and her heart almost stopped.

"NO PRUE!" She told her niece rushing over to her and grabbing the little hand that was pointing at the spice racks. The bottles fell with small 'clinks' to the floor and Piper picked them up. "We do not use magic in public Prudence." She told her angrily. Prue's chocolate eyes welled up with unshed tears and Piper was immediately sorry she sounded so harsh. "I'm not mad Prue, it's just you can't do that stuff in public. When we get home we'll bake a cake and you can get all the ingredience for me using your powers, ok?" she asked. Prue's smile returned.

"Ok," she replied her brown pigtails waving as she nodded. Piper made it through the rest of the shopping trip ok, but when they returned home Prue went to the attic and was looking at the Book of Shadows. Now Prue, they learned earlier that year, had her mother's talent for coming up with spells, so as she looked through the book the little girl formed the idea in her head that she would call someone from the book if they interested her enough. Prue stopped on the Balthazar page and smirked, her mother had written tons on here, and there were pictures of her with him. Surely it wouldn't hurt to call him?

"_Love is true, and as it is I need to see this through._

_I need to see my mommy's ex-lover, _

_as he has been seen to no other!"_

Prue chanted excitedly watching as red and black orbs shimmered in front of her.

Meanwhile downstairs Piper began to look for her niece.

"Prue!" Piper called looking around she went through all the bedrooms and was about to go back downstairs when she heard giggling in the attic.

"I've got you," Cole said tickling Prue in her stomach, she laughed happily as she rolled around on the floor. Cole stopped however when he heard the door slam open. Looking behind him he saw Piper standing there open mouthed and shocked. Then shock gave way to anger… very quickly.

"Uh-oh," Prue said looking at her aunt and then Cole. Cole backed away from Piper.

"Just let me explain," he began.

"No," Piper said, "Your mouth always got you in trouble to begin with." She advanced on him her mother and aunt instincts in full force so much that even Cole could feel them rolling of her in waves.

"But I didn't come here on my own," Cole said tripping over an old threewheel. "Prue called me, she said a spell then 'poof' I was here."

"Prue," Piper said looking at her niece. "What have I told you about using unknown spells?" Prue looked at her feet.

"I sorry," she said, "But there were pictures of him and mommy in the book, he looked nice." Piper picked up her niece as she looked at Cole in a whole new way. "Is he bad?"

"Yes honey," Piper told her, "Now send him back."

"_Return him from where he came,_

_send him back to the astral plane."_

"Very good," Piper said nodding as Cole vanished. "Now no more conjuring people we see in the book ok?"

"Ok," Prue said laying her head on Piper's shoulder.

"Let's bake our cake then we'll eat and you can lay down," Piper said placing Prue on her shoulders and letting her ride the whole way down.

After her nap Prue was ready to play again, so she went in the back yard and climbed into her treehouse. Leo had built the treehouse for Wyatt and Chris, but Prue was allowed to play in it too. From the little window she could see over the fence and in their neighbors back yard. Soon she had rearranged the entire back yard to look like the picture on her mom's laptop. When Piper came outside she saw what her niece was doing, but this time she laughed. Her neighbor's certainly wouldn't notice the difference, so she called Prue in and left the yard as it was. At three Wyatt and Chris came home from magic school, and were sent straight to their rooms to do their homework. Then at 4 Leo, Paige, and Phoebe came home, soon everyone was at the dinner table at 6. Piper let Prue carry all the dishes for supper into the dinning room using her powers and about scared everyone half to death; because they were afraid she was going to drop one on their heads.

"So how did your day go Piper?" Phoebe asked. "Did the troublemaker cause you to much trouble?" she asked ruffling her daughter's hair and smiling.

"Well that's the pot callin' the kettle black," Piper retorted. "No, she was a little angel all day." She told her sister as she winked at Prue, who smiled back.

Wait till they found out what she had done to the cake!

So did ya like? Please Review!! O ya I always forget this...

Disclaimer: Not mine...well little Prue is

Distribution: just tell me

Feedback: yes please!! Just be nice..I tend to get a tad defensive..

-Phonix


End file.
